gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Here's to Us
Here's to Us '''to piosenka z czternastego odcinka sezonu trzeciego, On My Way. To jedna z piosenek wykonywanych podczas Zawodów Regionalnych w 2012 roku. Rachel śpiewa to jako swoje solo z New Directions w tle. Pomimo tego, że grupa czuje się przekonana, iż piosenka jest śpiewana o nich, Quinn sugeruje, że Rachel tak na prawdę wykonywała ją dla Finna. Rachel nie zaprzeczyła. Tekst '''Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So lets give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta) wspólnie: Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's comin' our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to us Here's to love Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to us Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to us Here's to love (New Directions: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczęta): Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us Ciekawostki *To trzecia solówka Rachel podczas zawodów. *Niektóre fragmenty piosenki zostały zastąpione innym tekstem niż oryginalny. Galeria HTU1.png HTU2.png HTU3.png HTU4.png HTU5.png HTU6.png HTU7.png HTU8.png HTU9.png HTU10.png Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif HTUFinn.jpg HTU34.png HTU33.png HTU32.png HTU31.png HTU30.png HTU29.png HTU28.png HTU27.png HTU26.png HTU25.png HTU24.png HTU23.png HTU22.png HTU21.png HTU20.png HTU19.png HTU18.png HTU17.png HTU16.png HTU15.png HTU14.png HTU13.png HTU12.png HTU11.png HTU10.png HTU9.png HTU8.png HTU7.png HTU6.png HTU5.png HTU4.png HTU3.png HTU2.png HTU1.png Herestous.png Gle 314 performance here to us tagged 640x360 10928927.jpg Brittinahere.png Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gdfgbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Filmy Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka On My Way